


Sightseeing

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Leslie won't talk to Ben.Set during Ms. Knope Goes to Washington.
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> This screams Ro rights, so it's all for them!

Leslie sat in that closet for hours after Ben had left to go do important stuff for his job. It was obvious he was really hesitant because he didn’t want to upset her any more than she already was. She claimed she wasn’t cranky, but Ben could read her like a book. She was  _ absolutely _ very cranky. 

Ben knew how to handle cranky Leslie. He pretty much just had to give her attention, kisses, and cuddles. His job had him so tied up, he couldn’t even sightsee with her the day she’d arrived with Andy. He’d assumed that was the issue. Distance, even when she was in the same place as him. When he was finally allowed to leave, he slowly approached the closet. He saw her placed on the floor, looking more upset than a few hours prior. As expected.

“Come on. Let’s go back to my place and we can talk about what’s bothering you.” He said sweetly, holding out his hand.

“There’s nothing bothering me.” She mumbled, not accepting his outstretched hand. Leslie just left the room, Ben sighing before following behind her. During the drive home, she didn’t bother trying to hold his hand like she normally does when he’s driving. 

Once the two had arrived at Ben’s temporary apartment, she immediately headed for the shower. She knew he wanted to talk to her, but it was just going to turn into an argument.

She’d grabbed shorts and a random shirt from her bag. She just wanted to get in the shower and let the steaming water wash away all the frustration and sweat from the day. Once she’d stepped out of the shower, she’d realized all she took with her for sleeping shirts was Ben’s shirts. She slipped it on anyway and was greeted by Ben sitting on the bed.

“Are you going to talk to me now? Or are you going to find a bunch of different reasons to delay the conversation?” Ben asked.

“I told you nothing is bothering me!” She practically yelled. “It’s just hot and I was sightseeing all day.”

He let out a frustrated sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Clearly something is bothering you, and I don’t know how you expect me to fix it when you won’t talk to me!”

“I don’t expect you to fix anything, Ben! I never  _ asked _ you to fix anything.”

“Oh my  _ god, _ you are relentless.” He exclaimed, dropping his arms to the side. Ben was too frustrated to realize she was wearing one of his t-shirts. His favorite  _ Star Wars _ one specifically.

“Look, I’ll just go sleep on the couch.” She sighed angrily and went to leave.

_ “No.” _ He replied. Her hand froze on the doorknob. She recognized that voice. She knew that voice well. Leslie slowly took her hand away, not turning back to face him yet. She knew she would get instruction, just the thought of it was making her stomach churn and burn with want.

“You don’t want to talk to me? That’s fine.” Ben caved in. But Leslie wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t done yet. “You’ll be talking by the end of this.”

“You seem pretty convinced,” Leslie replied, almost  _ nervous _ to be bratty. Suddenly Ben was roughly grabbing her shoulders, spinning her around to face him and shoving her up against a wall. He mistimed it slightly, her head slamming up against it. Normal Ben would’ve dropped everything to cradle and rub her head. 

But this was  _ angry _ Ben. Ben had missed the sound completely. He was too busy looking her whole body up and down. Ben yanked the shirt off over her head and just stared at her breasts. Leslie felt extremely exposed, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt his eyes digging at her. “ _ Hey _ . Eyes open.”

Leslie swallowed hard before opening her eyes. He pressed his body up against hers, she could feel Ben hard against her. She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, as her eyes rolled shut. He took advantage of her open mouth, kissed her fueled with passion and anger.

Leslie actually whimpered when he pulled away. He took a step away from her and pointed to the bed. She took the hint and sat on it. 

“Lay back.” He instructed her. She listened automatically, swinging her feet onto the bed. He ripped her shorts off, biting back a smirk, seeing how wet she already was. “It never takes much for you, does it?” 

He was right. It  _ doesn’t _ take her much. It’s not her fault that her boyfriend undresses her with his eyes from across the table during meetings, so that look makes her burn with want. She bit her lip at the comment.

“Oh, by the way, no touching.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You wanted to be stubborn.” 

He climbed on top of her, straddling her as he continued gazing at her.

“Just fuck me already.” She growled, grabbing his tie, pulling him down to her. He pulled away from her, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

Shit. No touching. He wordlessly took his tie off, grabbed her wrists, and tied them to the headboard of the bed. He nibbled at her collarbone, making her bite back a moan. 

“I’m going to make you  _ scream, _ Knope,” Ben told her. He smashed her lips against hers, his fingers trailed down her hips, teasing the waistband of her panties. She moaned in his mouth, but that wasn't enough for him. He moved slowly down her jaw, nibbling at her earlobe. Her breath hitched as his teeth met her neck, making sure there’d be a hickey there tomorrow. Ben wanted everyone they saw tomorrow to know what they did. 

_ “Ben.”  _ She whispered, his name caught in her throat as he started kissing her breasts. He smirked at the way his name came out of her mouth. He continued kissing down her stomach, when she was least expecting it, his hand slipped in her panties. Thumb pressing on her clit. She moaned, her back arching at the touch. It felt like he'd been teasing her for hours. Before he continued touching her, he’d literally climbed off of her. She, again, whimpered at the lack of his touch.

“Tell me what you want.”

“Just fuck me.” She whined.

“Say my name.”

“But-” She was about to protest, but before she could he was at her side. He’d crouched down to be next to her ear. A very sensitive spot for her.

_ “Say my name.”  _ He growled in her ear.

“Please fuck me, Ben Wyatt.” It came out more of a moan than a plea.

“Good girl.” He replied, ripping his pants and boxers off. He slid her panties off next. Plunging his fingers inside her. He was saving her favorite part for last. He loved watching her back arch, as she attempted to bite back moans, but he was too good. 

He pulled his fingers out, but before she could complain, his tongue replaced his fingers. She moaned as he continued eating her out as if the goddamn world depended on it. She kept saying his names in short little breaths, which was music to his ears. He pulled his mouth away and straddled her to finish off. When his lips met hers, he was basically devouring her. While he’d love to feel her hands in his hair, he kept her hands tied. It gave her too much control for his liking. Normally he’d ask her if she was ready, this time he pushed into her. She let out a strangled moan that was more a scream than it was a moan.

He was pleased with himself, as he continued thrusting into her. After he released inside her, he knew she wasn’t far behind. Her breathing was getting more and more frantic before her orgasm finally came over her.

He rolled off of her, landing on the bed next to her. He untied her hands, intertwining one of her hands with his. He brushed her hair behind her ear before speaking softly. “Are you ready to talk to me now?”

“I was just jealous. The whole ‘hot Rebecca amalgam’ got to my head I guess.”

“Babe, you should’ve just told me that.” He whispered softly. 

“I know.” She replied, before looking into his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“How about we go sightseeing tomorrow?” Ben offered.

“There’s only one sight I want to see.”


End file.
